Brushy No More
by AbaddonNightmare
Summary: The same story just more paragraphs folks who have read this before


I did not base this off the series so sorry if anyone doesn't like it. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Hermione sat in the very last compartment in the back of the Hogwarts Express. She was reflecting the last hour and a half, as just recently learned that her boyfriend since last summer had cheated on her while she was at Hogwarts for her 4th year and that her parents were getting a divorce. She had wanted to get on the train and avoid talking to anyone until she could get a hold of herself and stop crying, but luck wasn't on her side today and Draco Malfoy had stopped in front of her before she could get on the train. Malfoy smirked at her and asked 'if her hair was even bushier than it was last year?' He left laughing to himself, leaving Hermione to run onto the train and find the farthest place to stay and cry out her pain and sadness. The only good thing about this year was that Harry would now be free to live his life.

Harry had defeated Voldemort last year in the graveyard after the last triwizard challenge. Seeing as everyone wasn't expecting the cup to be a portkey, Dumbledore made a special kind of portkey that when Harry touched it would summon the Dumbledore, the teachers and the aurors. Once Harry was freed from being on the tombstone to duel Voldemort, Harry touched the portkey and activated it. After that it was just a matter of time until all the death eaters and Voldemort were captured or killed. The parties lasted all night and by the time the end of school came, all the students were ready to head home and spend time with their families. Harry had finally, after going to the goblins and the Ministry of Magic, gotten emancipated and was living in a flat above Flourish and Blotts. Maybe that's where Hermione would go and stay for the summer this year. She really didn't want to go back and deal with which parent got custody of her, and she really did want to deal with her ex Brandon Murphy.

The train started up as it was almost eleven now and most of the students had gotten on. Hermione smiled as she looked out the compartment window and seen Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville talking as they looked for her. When Harry noticed her in the last compartment and opened the door was the only time the talk stopped. Harry sat down next to her and smiled at her, before getting back into talking with the others. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. Harry had seen she looked upset and didn't know why. He figured this small bit of comfort would help cheer her up some. He was right since Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Harry," she whispered so only he could hear and closed her eye relaxing and enjoying the train ride to Hogsmeade.

Harry shook Hermione awake a few hours later telling her they were about 20 minutes from Hogsmeade. She opened her eyes a bit then rubbed the sleep from her eyes thanking Harry for waking up and went to get changed. As she was coming back, she over heard a few girls a year ahead of her talking about what way to get Harry to fall in love with them. Hermione felt a little bit angry at their plans to dose him with love potions. She entered the compartment where her friends were and sat back down by Harry, who looked up when he heard the compartment door open, and smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around her waist again.

As the train pulled into the station twenty minutes later, every started getting off quickly expect Harry and Hermione. Harry had kept him and her sitting down in the seat and told their friends to go ahead that he wanted to ask Hermione something about classes. They nodded and headed off the train leaving them alone in the compartment. Once their friends were gone Harry turned to Hermione. "Okay what's wrong Hermione?" He asked looking at her concernly. Hermione looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know what you mean Harry, nothing is wrong." She said starting to get up, but was pulled down by Harry. He was still watching her with worry in his eyes. "Hermione when I looked in here before we came in, you looked like you had been crying. I'm just worried about you." He said softly and surprisingly full of concern. Hermione had to catch her breath when she looked into his worry filled emerald eyes. Never had she seen his eyes so full of concern before it was breath-taking. Hermione blushed and smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Don't worry about me nothing is wrong. I just didn't have the best summer break is all, nothing to worry about Harry." She told him and got up, this time he didn't pulled her back down but got up with her and took both their trunks and carried them off the train behind her.

Harry led her over to the last carriage up to Hogwarts after dumping their trunks with the others. He helped her in and then sat next to her with his arm around her waist. As they got to the doors, Harry helped her out of carriage and smiled at her. "Nice to be back right Hermione?" He asked her as they were walking towards the Great Hall. Hermione nodded and smiled agreeing with him is was nice to be back, though she was happy to be back because it meant she was away from her parent's arguments and fights. They entered the Great Hall and moved over to they friends, they had missed the sorting and the Headmasters start of term announcements but they didn't care that much. They were about to sit down when a yell from the Slytherin's ice prince Draco Malfoy came across the hall "Hey Granger you still haven't told me if that brush you call hair is anymore brushier than it was last year?" He asked laughing hard and almost fell backward from where he was sitting. Harry who heard what Draco had yelled growled and wrapped an arm of protection around Hermione and sat down pulling her down with him. Hermione sat down, tears starting to form in her eyes, and absent mindedly started stroking her hair while she looked down at her plate. Harry rubbed her gently trying to get her to feel better and Ron was telling her to just ignore Malfoy. Hermione gave Harry a weak smile and started to eat something. As the feast continued, Hermione started to calm down and started smiling and laughing along with her friends. As they were leaving the Great Hall so was Malfoy. He smirked and grabbed a handful of Hermione's hair and pulled back. Hermione gave a cry of pain and shock as her hair was pulled. Draco laughed and let go of her hair as he walked past them. He was still laughing and said in a loud voice to everyone in the Enterance Hall, how he just has to see what her hair felt like, and everything. Harry was about to go after Malfoy but seen Hermione take off up the marble stairs crying. He quickly ran after her not noticing Ron ran after Malfoy and tackled him, then started punching the living daylights out of him. Hermione ran up the stairs until she came upon Myrtle's bathroom. She quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door so no one, mainly Harry or Ron, would be able to get in. It was there that Hermione cried as she looked at herself in one of the non broken mirrors.


End file.
